


Christmas Eve 1997

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, Christmas Eve 1997.<br/>Colored pencil, marker and acrylic on grey Canson paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve 1997




End file.
